Midnight Kiss
by CCPHyuga
Summary: -Vivir por ella, por la mujer a la que amas…– recordó–. Lo prometiste. Jellal. / Ni siquiera recordaban cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose con tanta pasión. One-shot *Jerza 100% / Para Amaya-chan


**Hola!**

**Volví! Y esta vez con un sencillo One-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas... !Jerza!**

**Quiero dedicar este shot a dos personas: **

**- Amaya-chan, porque adora esta pareja, y está pensando en crear una comunidad de ellos con nombre "Destello Escarlata", de verdad pienso ayudarla, adoro sus fics ^^ Por más fics Jerza!**

**-Mi hermana menor Anita, esta chica está tan enamorada de Jellal que no pude evitar pensar en ella cuando terminé de escribirlo. Pero también, !es que el condenado es tan sexy como quiere! u.u**

**Bien, espero que les guste, y, como siempre las críticas de todo tipo son bienvenidas.**

**Gracias por leer!**

_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama._

* * *

**Midnight Kiss****.**

_Capítulo único._

**x**

**x**

_…El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada…_

**x**

**x**

La luminosa luna llena de aquella fresca noche alumbraba las calles de Crocus, la sublime capital de Fiore.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró con tranquilidad – aunque por dentro se encontraba algo inquieta –. Su cabello escarlata ondeaba siguiendo el ritmo de la suave brisa que, al mismo tiempo, le acariciaba el rostro.

Como estaba en el centro de la enorme ciudad – justamente cerca del hotel en donde se hospedaba su gremio –, mucha podría verlos si fueran a un sitio común y corrientemente transitado. Por esta razón, ella optó porque se encontraran al costado de una pequeña placita, por donde casi no pasaba gente.

Debía quedarse cerca de sus compañeros, pero tampoco podía reunirse con **_él_** en un lugar en donde todo el mundo podría ser capaz de verlos.

Se recostó contra un robusto árbol oculto entre la tenue sombra del lugar. El césped de la plaza próxima a ella, ya se encontraba cubierto por una gran capa de rocío. Sólo los faros de las veredas estaban encendidos, puesto que ya la mayoría de los negocios, locales e, incluso, viviendas se dedicaban a apagar las luces, por acercarse cada vez más la medianoche.

No tenían mucho tiempo, pero debían conversar – por poco tiempo que fuere – para dejar en claro unos cuantos puntos por tratar. Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada, pero en ningún momento dio muestras de ello.

– Erza.

Una voz se escuchó desde lo oscuro, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Sonrió débilmente, curvando apenas las comisuras de sus labios, mientras el viento retiraba su flequillo de la frente para atrás.

Lo vio acercarse con lentitud.

– Jellal…

Aunque el hecho de que él se encontrase parado en medio de la oscuridad, e incluso con el rostro cubierto casi en su totalidad, dificultara un tanto las cosas; era imposible para Erza no notar la – ahora – nobleza que desplegaban aquellos orbes casi verdosos, enfocados directo en su rostro.

– Las cosas… se complicaron más de lo que esperábamos… – mencionó ella en primer lugar–. Lucy, fue tomada…, junto con la otra maga celestial por hombres del palacio.

El muchacho rechistó por lo bajo.

– Esto es grave. –observó a los ojos a la chica–. ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que se debe actuar?– cuestionó pensativo.

– Eh, la prim…– Erza calló unos instantes. No iba a mencionar a Mavis así como así–. Acabamos de crear una estrategia. Mañana es un día clave. ¿No es así?

– Así es. – la seriedad era notoria en él, a pesar de que no se le viera el rostro–. Conseguí…– suspiró–. Hay una pista más sobre la magia tan poderosa de la que te habíamos hablado…

Scarlet abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con Zeref?

Él no respondió por un largo tiempo.

En realidad, no debía pronunciar palabra alguna referente a lo descubierto recientemente por él mismo, eso lo habían decidido junto con sus compañeras Ultear y Meredy. La persona a la que él había visto aquel cuarto día de competencia en el Daimatou Embu, podría tener mucha relación con el tema del poder de Zeref, pero aún no estaba seguro, debido a la **_explicación_** que esa persona le había dado acerca de su presencia en dichos juegos.

Pero, incluso después de realizar esa promesa, se veía incapaz de esconderle algo a la mujer que más quería. Ella era la persona más confiable que él conocía, así que aún dudaba si decírselo o no.

Y, entonces, contempló la mirada llena de inquietud y preocupación que la misma le dirigía. Supuso que lo impasible de sus ojos, se debía al temor que sentía porque a su amiga Lucy le sucediera algo indeseado.

Por lo mismo, no quería preocuparla aún más, y decidió esperar hasta cuando ella estuviera un tanto más tranquila, y él más seguro para dar la información. Tampoco quería alertar de algo que no estaba cien por ciento confirmado.

– Aún no lo sé. – respondió después de varios segundos–. Es complicado, porque las piezas no están correctamente ubicadas todavía…– explicó con paciencia–. Será mejor que te lo explique cuando esté completamente confirmado. Cuando yo mismo esté convencido de que es así.

– Entiendo.

Ella nunca borró la seriedad de su rostro. Y tampoco iba a presionar a Jellal para que le cuente algo que aún no estaba dispuesto. Por más de lo mucho que le preocupaba lo que fuera a sucederle a la maga celestial de su gremio, no podía estar involucrando a personas que se encargaban ya de asuntos también importantes, como magia oscura.

– Entonces… – siguió ella–. No puedo decirle a Makarov que se quede tranquilo de este lado tampoco, ¿verdad?

– No está del todo pacífico, pero haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para descubrir este misterio…– dijo algo inquieto–. Por lo pronto, yo mismo me acercaré mañana, al terminar los Juegos, para informarle todo lo que pueda.

– Está bien…– sentenció ella.

Sus miradas estaban fijas una en la otra. La incomodidad era demasiado notoria en la chica, y aquello llegaba a disgustarlo. No quería que ella hiciese otra cosa que no fuera sonreír.

– Erza…– dijo casi como un susurro–. Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien.

Una ola de viento los rozó, ocasionándole a ella un pequeño escalofrío.

Observó a su acompañante, y sonrió levemente, con un poco más de calidez de la que anteriormente había enseñado. Sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, y – aunque creía que aquello era innecesario – pudo tranquilizarse en cierto modo.

– Gracias. Cuento contigo… Jellal.

Él asintió al tiempo que se daba cuenta de que la medianoche estaba a punto de caer.

Les había prometido a sus compañeras de _Crime Sociere_ que llegaría antes de ésta. No quería enfurecerlas ni preocuparlas. Últimamente, se habían vuelto muy unidos. Decidió que lo mejor sería despedirse de Erza, y dejarla tranquila. Ella debía pensar y relajarse para enfrentarse al día siguiente a lo que sería el último día del anteriormente denominado _Festival del Rey Dragón_.

– Sí. Buenas noches…– le lanzó una mirada profunda una vez más, y dio media vuelta, lentamente–. Erza.

Al intentar caminar, se dio cuenta de que algo lo privaba de seguir adelante. Se quedó completamente estático, al descubrir que lo que sujetaba aquellas capas que usaba con intenciones de simular ser _Mystogun_, eran las manos de Erza.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un tono carmesí al percatarse de lo patético – a su criterio – se sus acciones. La Scarlet aún no caía de cuenta en el motivo por el cual estaba impidiendo que él se marchase. Simplemente, no quería que lo hiciera. Y, cómo no, tras un vergonzoso titubeo, sacó a flote sus deseos.

– No… te vayas.

Los oídos de Jellal se llenaron de manera espléndida al captar aquello. De hecho, él tampoco quería separarse de ella, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella pensara al respecto.

Aún la tenía detrás de él y así se quedaron por una fracción algo prolongada de tiempo, hasta que él decidió encarar los hechos. No quería inquietarla, ni afectar su rendimiento del día siguiente, sólo…, sólo quería observarla una vez más a los ojos; por lo que volvió a darse vuelta.

Quedaron frente a frente, con sus miradas encontrándose grandiosamente una vez más, sin que les afectase la escasa luz del lugar.

El aire era tan fresco, que ella no evitó estremecerse en cuanto la brisa hizo contacto con la piel de sus brazos descubiertos. Él, lo encontró como una ocasión perfecta para brindarle algo de **_calidez_**, por lo que se acercó aún más a ella, casi acorralándola contra el árbol que era testigo de sus miradas intensas, junto con la luna llena cubierta por tenues trozos de nubes grises en el cielo.

Ella acercó sus brazos al rostro de él, algo dudosa. Retiró con mucha lentitud las telas que cubrían el rostro del soberbio hidalgo al que no quería más sino a su lado.

Una vez su rostro estuvo despejado, ella acarició con algo de nerviosismo las perfectas y varoniles facciones. Él cerró los ojos por segundos, ante el contacto. Los abrió nuevamente con gran rapidez.

Sus ojos parecían estar conectados por un rayo de luz resplandeciente, que no tenía pensado dejarlos apartar sus miradas.

Él se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de la chica, encontrándose sus rostros a una distancia bastante peligrosa. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser una misma, e incluso tomaron el mismo ritmo.

Jellal tomó con firmeza las sonrosadas mejillas de la joven Scarlet, y la atrajo aún más hacia su rostro. Todo roce provocaba que una corriente eléctrica la dominara completamente. Las manos suaves del muchacho trazaban perfectos vaivenes que sólo producían estremecimiento tras otro en ella.

Una de sus manos bajó por los hombros de ella, y continuó bajando hacia un costado, con el fin de llegar a no más que a su perfectamente formada y delgada cintura. Las manos de ella se posicionaron correctamente en los hombros de él, llegando hasta su nuca, ocasionando que él ya no pudiera contener la cercanía.

Delicadamente, acercó más sus rostros, hasta conseguir lo que más deseó desde que llegó hasta ella esa noche: Juntar sus labios.

La besó, al principio, de la manera más sutil que ella nunca se pudo haber imaginado. Con tanta dulzura y suavidad, que el contacto parecía ser eterno. De hecho, a esas alturas, ambos deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los segundos, él no conseguía saciar su alma con aquel divino roce de comisuras, así que, aumentó un poco más el ritmo. Ella, al sentirlo acercar más sus cuerpos, decidió aferrar más las manos al cuello masculino, impidiendo así todo tipo de separación. Correspondiéndole de inmediato a la necesidad de aquella caricia que empezaba a tornarse feroz.

El aliento le era robado por Jellal, hasta dejarla casi sin él. Pero aquello parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, ya que, cuando él le pidió permiso para poner en acción a una impaciente y traviesa lengua, ella no hizo más que dejarlo pasar.

Un acercamiento atroz de sus cuerpos, consiguió que él ahogara un gemido en la boca de la chica. Ella, se sintió en el cielo. Y más aún, cuando él empezó a introducir sus hábiles manos dentro de la tela de la bonita blusa que llevaba.

Les faltaba el aire, era inevitable, pero no podían despegar sus labios de los del otro. Sentían que no podían separarse, como si estuvieran en condiciones de mantenerse así toda la noche entera.

Las manos de él no eran frías, al contrario, eran cálidas y para nada ásperas. Jellal las utilizaba para recorrer con suma cautela, desde el abdomen, hasta los esculturales pechos de ella, por sobre la tela su sostén, pudiendo así percatarse también del inmenso calor que emanaba el esbelto cuerpo de Erza Scarlet.

Ésta, por su parte, tampoco quería quedarse atrás. A pesar de la gran cantidad de ropas que él llevaba, fue capaz de introducir sus manos por debajo de la tipo capucha, pudiendo así trazar líneas de caricias entre el cuello, nuca y espalda, mientras disfrutaba de las que él le propinaba con tanta delicadeza que ocasionaba que la piel entera se le erizara.

Él estaba siendo demasiado atrevido para ser la primera vez que se besaban, y lo sabía. Se reprochaba internamente por ello, pero simplemente ya no podía detenerse. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había anhelado el poder estar así con ella que, por un momento, se le olvidó todo lo grave de innumerables situaciones.

En un momento dado, cuando se produzco un choque inesperado entre sus cuerpo, producto de la brusquedad de aquel interminable beso, él comenzó a sentir **_cierta_** inquietud entre sus piernas. Por esta razón, decidió terminar de una vez con aquel satisfactorio **_toqueteo_**.

Quitó las manos de donde parecieron haberse acostumbrado, para guiarlas nuevamente hasta las mejillas femeninas. Apaciguó el ritmo del contacto, hasta el punto de volverlo inofensivo, y, entonces decidió tomar entre sus dientes un pequeño sector del labio inferior de la chica, para jalarlo suavemente, a fin de no lastimarla ni incomodarla.

Al momento de separar sus labios, él pegó su frente con la de ella para observarla a los ojos mientras ambos intentaban controlar los jadeos y recuperar el oxígeno. Ni siquiera recordaban cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose con tanta pasión.

Y entonces, él susurró contra sus labios, entrecortadamente:  
– Perdóname, Erza…– suspiró con pesadez–. Me… me excedí.

Ella lanzó una pequeña risa baja.

– ¿De qué hablas? – susurró acusadoramente–. Esto… esto sólo surgió. No hay excesos. No los hubo… Y lo sabes.

Él negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con apremio. Jamás debió involucrar directamente a la misma Erza en sus incesantes y viles deseos de hacerla suya.

Ella era **_demasiado_** buena para él.

– No debo someterme a este tipo de privilegios…– masculló entre dientes–. Aún no soy capaz de aceptar tanta generosidad de gente tan pura y gentil como tú. – declaró con la mirada algo impacientada–. Por más de lo mucho que **_te desee_**, no merezco nada de esto. Incluso la muerte sería algo–

– Dijiste que lo harías, Jellal. – interrumpió ella observándolo con severidad–. Vivir por ella, por la mujer a la que amas…– recordó–. Lo prometiste.

Él abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mas no tardó en sonreír levemente, levantando la comisura derecha de los labios.

¡Demonios! Ella **_siempre_** tenía razón.

– Juro que lo haré, Erza. – dijo desde el fondo de su corazón, que algún tiempo estuvo desgastado por tanta maldad, pero que ahora se encontraba en reconstrucción gracias a la luz expelida por su amada–. Lo juro.

Y tras una dura y forzada despedida, partió cada uno hacia donde le correspondía hacerlo y, cabe destacar, que ya habían **_sobrepasado_** la medianoche.

Jellal Fernandes no tuvo dramas en volver a cubrirse el rostro, dejando una vez más oculta su identidad.

Ultear y Meredy de seguro lo estarían esperando impacientemente en el escondite. No quería asustarlas, ni mucho menos preocuparlas, por lo que apresuró el paso hacia su destino. Claro, sin enterarse de que sus compañeras del _Crime Sociere_ habían presenciado toda la escena, y estaban más que contentas y divertidas con lo observado.

Scarlet, por su parte, regresó junto a sus compañeros del gremio, caminando serenamente por las vacías calles de la cuidad de Crocus.

Aún después de lo que había sucedido, ansiaba encontrar las soluciones a todos lo problemas que aún quedaban por resolver.

No sabía si saldría a la perfección el plan de recuperar a Lucy. No sabía si podrían ganar definitivamente los Juegos Mágicos. Y tampoco estaba segura de poder volver a compartir otro momento tan cálido e inigualable como el que acababa de pasar junto a Jellal.

Pero sí había tres cosas de las que Erza Scarlet estaba cien por ciento segura:  
Primero, sus amigos eran los **_suficientemente_** fuertes y perseverantes como para poder rescatar a la Heartfilia. Segundo, **_todos_** – y se incluía – estaban dispuestos a dar todo de sí para salir victoriosos y dejar a _Fairy Tail_ en lo más alto. Y tercero, no se volvería a permitir estar nuevamente **_tan cerca_** del hombre al que amaba…, bueno, al menos no sin antes estar segura de que permanecerían **_así_** para siempre.

Incluso el mismo Jellal también lo sabía: Aunque se mereciera todo el **_castigo_** del mundo, también se merecía, como todos, otra **_oportunidad_**.

Y, en definitiva, cuando el fuego y la preocupación cesasen, ya no podría guardarse **_nada_**. Diría todo lo que tuviera que decir con respecto a sus sentimientos, dejando todo en claro, y no se volvería a reprimir nada, ni se conformaría con un simple, y a la vez exquisito, **_beso de medianoche._**

**x**

**x**

_…El sueño de un hombre comienza al sentir la sonrisa de una mujer, y continúa cuando esa delicadeza se convierte en una caricia en sus labios…_

**x**

**x**

**Fin.**

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Espero que sí!**

**El fic se basó casi en su totalidad a lo que fue el momento antes y durante el beso, bueno de hecho se llama 'Beso de medianoche'**

**Mierda! Me hubiera gustado que se besaran cuando tuvieron aquella oportunidad tan perfecta... !Maldito Mashima!**

**Bien, nos leemos prontamente, y espero su apoyo.**

**Besos!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
